The invention generally relates to shunt tubes used in subsurface well completions, and particularly to shunt tubes having multiple entrances.
Conduits providing alternate or secondary pathways for fluid flow are commonly used in well completions. The alternate pathways allow fluid to flow past and emerge beyond a blockage in a primary passageway. In prior art embodiments, the single entrance to an alternate pathway conduit could be covered, blocked, or otherwise become inaccessible to the fluid, thereby preventing the alternate pathway conduit from performing its intended function. Such blockage could occur, for example, when the conduit happened to be positioned on the bottom wall of a horizontal bore. Alternatively, if low viscosity fluids are used in an alpha beta wave pack, or should pumping fail, the conduit may become blocked. Therefore, there is a continuing need for improved entrance mechanisms to provide more reliable access to the alternate pathway conduits.